U & I and The Devils Games
by ArielHawkins17
Summary: After the adventure of saving the lost princess of U & I from the time lord Lily. A new adventure starts as Eris the goddess of evil sends a message to U & I asking for someone to compete in the Devil Games against Eris herself and with Lily who once again trying to take over the kingdom Of U&I. Will Ariel,Jim and Jane stop them before time runs out. see what happens next in U&I
1. Chapter 1

**You &amp; I and the Devils Games**

After the adventure of finding the lost princess and saving the kingdom of U &amp; I from the time lord Lily and her husband Hades. Ariel, Jim and Jane stayed in U &amp; I Over for 2 mouths and now living happily in the castle with Lucy and her Niece Pocahontas. Now a new adventure starts as Eris the goddess of evil sends a message to U &amp; I asking for someone to compete in the Devil Games against Eris herself who Joins up with Lily who returns with an old friend of Jim's, And trying once again to take over the kingdom of U &amp; I. So will Ariel, Jim and Jane stop them before it's too late or will Eris and Lily final get U &amp; I and take over the kingdom. So find out what happens next In U &amp; I and the Devil Games.

**Chapter 1**

In the dark Hills be on the kingdom of the Non's their new leader was potting a new plan to get the kingdom of U &amp; I, she said with a devilish voice to her messager, "Take this to the Queen of U &amp; I and say it important" messager nodded his head and said, "yes your highness" as he took the letter to U &amp; I.

Meanwhile in U &amp; I Lucy was planning her wedding with Ariel and Jane, then Pocahontas came thought the door and said, "You three still planning the big day then?" Lucy smiled and said, "yes Poca I'm, remember I have been dream for this for a long time and I can't believe it be happen soon". Pocahontas Smiled at her Auntie and walked off to her room. Ariel then said, "So what kind of dress style do you wanna wear Lucy?" Lucy then said, "I didn't think of that, and I can't wear my pirate dress can I" Jane then had idea, and said, "what about you design the dress and the dress maker can make it for you". Ariel smiled and said, " That would be a good idea" Lucy then said, "Yh why not my own dress designed by me" She then got 2 bits of paper and a pencil and started to draw a model, then she said, "I have no idea what my dress should look like" Ariel then took the pencil and the paper of Lucy and draw a dress onto the model and after she was done she hand it back to Lucy and said, "What about this kind of dress"

Lucy eyes lighted up and smiled and said, "It's perfect Ariel" Ariel smiled and Jane looked at the drawing and said, "Ariel you now, you could become a fashion designer with a talent like that" Ariel smiled and said, "Do you like then" Lucy Smiled and said, "Yh it so, me Ariel" the dress had a split down the bottom of the dress and had shot sleeves and had a flowers all over it.

Lucy then said, " We have to get these to the dress maker right away" Ariel smiled and said, "Okay" As they got up from their chairs, Josh came thought the door and said, "Someone here from the Non's Kingdom with a letter from their new leader".

Lucy eyes went into shook and said, "What?" Josh said, "Yh wired right he in their". Lucy look down at the pieces of paper and shouted, "Cindy, Come here I need you" Cindy came running in and said, "Yes mam" Lucy then said, "Please takes these to the dress maker and tell him I need it made ASP" Cindy took the draw and said, "yes mam, right away" As she felt the room.

Lucy went into the throne room where the messager was waiting; Ariel sat down beside her left and Jane on her right. Lucy then said, "Thank you for wait for so long" the messager smiled and said , "It's okay your highness, I have a letter from the new queen of the Non's".

Lucy took the letter and opened it and said as she was reading it, _**"To the Queen of U &amp; I, I'm setting up a event in the kingdom of Non and I like to ask you to come and to compete in the Devils Games where you will chose a soldier to fight in your place for the Games**_" Lucy stopped reading and handed to Ariel. Ariel read on_** "And Who ever lose the Game will loss they Kingdoms too, this will take place in 4 days be they if not come I will clam war on U &amp; I until then Eris the Goddess of the Non's" **_

Ariel and Jane looked at each other, Ariel then said, "What you going to do Lucy your wedding like in two weeks time and we don't know how long these Games are going to be?" Lucy looked up to the messager and said, "Tell your Goddess, I will be coming and me and my pirates will be ready to win these Games". The messager nodded and felt the castle and made his way back to the Non's castle.

Lucy called Silver and told him to get the pirate ready for the Games in the Non kingdom. Ariel then said, "What do you think Eris planning because it seem like she wants Lucy away from U &amp; I" Jane then said, "I Know right Ari, I have a feeling this has Lily all over these". Ariel and Jane went off to find Jim and tell him about what they heard.

Jim was outside playing football with James, Jim then said while pasting the ball to him "So how's you and Poca?" James brushed lightly and said, "We just friends and why would she go out with me, I'm not royalty Jim" Jim then pick up the ball and said, "Okay, you're not royalty but doesn't mean that you can't date the girl does it" James knew he was right, then Ariel and Jane came running down to the field. "Jim!" Shouted Ariel. Jim turned around to see his angle, "What up Ari?" Ariel hugged Jim and started to catch her breath back and then said, "You won't believe what we just heard" Jim then said, "what was it" Jane then said, "the new leader of the non's have invited Lucy to Join her in event called The Devils Games and if we don't show up she will clam war on U &amp; I" Jim said, "No way" Ariel then said, "Yh but me and Jane have a feeling this is something Lily will try to do"

Jim then said in agreement, "Yh you're right but the last time we saw Lily was when we won the battle against Hades army of darkness and we saw her disappear in to the dark Hills" Jane then said, "Yh but we don't know until we find out" Ariel then said, "I'm guessing we going with Lucy then" Jane said, "Yh" Ariel and Jim laughed as they all went inside for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Meanwhile Eris was planning for the event which is coming up in 4 days. Then she heard a voice she turned around to see a women with dark hair as night and skin pale as white. Eris said in a evil tone, "who are you?" The women walk forward and said, "I used to be the leader of this kingdom" Eris looked in shook and said, "Lily, it couldn't be you, your supports to be dead".

"Lily laughed Devilish and said, "where did you hear this from" Eris walk towards her and said, "I got told that you got killed by something in the dark hills".Lily laughed and said, "Well it look like I fake my death and I wanted to keep it that way for along time but until I found something Lucy will try to get back".

Eris smiled devilish and said, "what is because I have a plan to get U&amp;I already" Lily smiled and said, "Well then how about we join up together and get U&amp;I and this boy well help us get it". Eris looked into the darkness as boy step out of it with chestnut hair. The boy said, "Well what the plan then". They all laughed as they potted their plan.

Back at the castle Lucy and Ariel were in the studie room, Ariel then said, "why not Lucy, they know you be coming, giving them a choice of attacking U &amp;I". Lucy then said, "I know Ariel, but I have to go and I have josh and silver here with poca looking after the kingdom for me". Ariel walked to the door and said, "what if it's a plan get you out of the Kingdom and try to get poca Lucy".

Lucy walked towards Ariel and said, "Ariel, Lily dead and Poca will be safe here with you and the others, please Ariel you just have to trust me, Eris not like Lily".Ariel smiled and said, "what if she is like her Lucy". Lucy paused knowing Ariel could be right then said, "Ariel I know your right but this time I need to go and save my kingdom myself, so the people know I'm looking out for them".Ariel smiled and said, "Then let me come with you please, me, you and Jane we go without anyone knowing". Lucy smiled and said, "Okay, but Jim will stay here with Pocahontas as Poca's guard and she will take over as queen".

Ariel nodded her head as she opened the door and walked out and went to find Jane. Meanwhile Jane and George were having picknite in the castle garden's. "So what do you think Jane good for out first date yh".Jane smiled and said, "If you say so I just wish you could...". "I could what?", George said with a smile. Jane graded his hand and said, "That you could really show you love me as this things happens when someone using me or your breaking up with me, George tell me the truth".

George went into shook knowing she was right. He then said, "Okay I'm sorry it been two mouths scene we met and we never had a date until now and we never really talked probly".Jane then said, "I tried to be the best as I can but remember in them 2 mouths me and Ariel had to go and find Pocahontas again as Lily broke into the castle while Lucy and Josh were away with Jim and you stayed in castle that why we didn't date in a long time okay".

George looked down and said, "Did you tell Lucy,Josh and Jim what happen when they were away". Jane said, " No me, Ariel and Poca agreed not to tell them" George then said looking up to Jane, "Why?" Jane smiled and said, "because, they didn't have to know as you were the one who was support to keep her safe, and what would happen if I told them you would of lost your job george".

George know Jane was right, "I'm sorry Jane". Jane smiled and said, "It's fine George but I think we should..." George then said finishing off her sentence, "Break up". Jane start to cry and said, "yh". Jane got up and said,"Goodbye George". She ran off before George could say anything to her. Then he heard a voice, "George" he turned around to see Ariel.

He then said, "Hi Ariel" Ariel smiled and said, "where's Jane, I thought she was with you?". "She was" George said. Ariel then said, "what do you mean she was?" George looked down and said, "we just broke up she ran that way" Ariel ran the way george pointed and hoping that Jane hasn't done anything silly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Ariel found Jane crying on bench, Ariel ran over to her and said, "you okay Jane, I know you and George broke up, I'm so sorry Jane". Ariel sat beside her as Jane wide her tears. Jane smiled and said, "It's not your fault Ari". Ariel hugged Jane and said, "I know Jane, I'm just wounding who dumped who?". Jane and Ariel hugged broke they hug as also Jane wide her tears again once more and said, "I left him as he blaming me for not spend a lot of time with him .

Ariel then said, "Oh Jane it's cause of them two mouths we spent looking for Poca and that he blame you for going". Jane nodded her head, Ariel hugged Jane once more and said, "That not right he knows why we went and we did it because he would of lost his job if we didn't go and find her". "Ikr Ari, but if doesn't matter me and him are over" Jane said. Ariel smiled and remembered why she was they, "Oh yes Jane guess what and this will put a smile on your face" As Ariel told Jane about Lucy's plan, Jim and James were in the studie room looking for what Lucy was planning for the journey to the non's kingdom and the games a head. James then said, "I can't find anything jim".

Hey James come here " Jim said. James ran over to Jim to see what he found. "It looks like Lucy planning to go Alone to the event" Jim said to James. "But why?its she thinking that she may not return to U&amp;I" James said. Jim put down the plan onto the desk as he, he saw Ariel's and Jane's names on the over sheet of paper, "It's don't think Lucy going alone" James then said, "what who going with her?". James looked on the pieces of paper that had Ariel's and Jane's names on it. "Ariel and Jane are going with her" Jim said. James said, "why isn't your name on it Jim?". Jim smiled and said, "I have no idea come let's get out of her before Lucy comes back James".

Jane and Jim left as Ariel and Jane Co e into the throne room. "Hey Jim you okay babe" Ariel said as she smiled. Jim smiled back at his angle and said, "yh but I just been in the studie room and your two names are on the planning things for the journey to the Non's Kingdom for the Games". Ariel looked at Jane. "Oh really um"Jane said. Then lucky Lucy came into the room and said, "Ariel, Jane change if plans" as right behide her Pocahontas follow in and said, "Don't worry boys I got it out of her". The boy laughed as Lucy sat down on her throne. She then said, " I got a plan and you all have to agree with me on this okay". Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as Lucy told them the new plan for the Games a head in the non's kingdom. While Lucy Was telling her plan josh and silver where out in the fighting courts. Josh and silver practicing fight against each other with their swords.

Josh said, as he put down his sword, "we done for today Silver". Silver smiled and said, "Okay well I'm off home now Josh, I see you tomorrow" as Silver left Josh had a feeling someone was watching him. He picked up his sword and turned around to see no one they. Josh looked around once more until he saw a boy with chestnut hair boy on the hills liking down at him. The boy walked off into the frog that was rolling in from the north. Josh went inside and said, "who could of that been". Josh went off to find Lucy to tell her what he saw.

Back in the throne room everyone was about to go and have dinner in the dinning room. Ariel and the rest went in as Josh walked into the throne room as he did, he said, "Lucy I need to talk to you" Lucy walked towards him and said, "what's wrong Josh". Josh smiled and said, "Please don't get worried but I just saw someone on the hills on the north side of the castle" Lucy said,"what? What did he or she look like?" Josh said, "it look like a boy with chestnut hair and he was looking down at me Lucy".

Lucy hugged Josh and said, "Don't worry if it's him, he won't be able to Come back here again go and let Jim know who you saw and I get the pirates alarmed about him been here in U &amp; I okay". Josh smile and kiss her as he did lucy return his fervor as she wrapped her arms around his neck. As they boke they kiss they went into the dinning room to have dinner with everyone else.

Meanwhile at the non's castle the chestnut hair boy returned to the castle. Eris said, "so what did you dI'd you find out?" The chestnut hair boy smiled and said, "no one remembers me and I got to see the boy who banish me to this kingdom too". Lily got up from her throne and said, "did you see him?" "Who Jim no the last time I saw him was that trip he went on with Lucy and Josh".

Eris stay down and said, "well don't worry as u heard from a little bird"as she lpoked up to the black bird, "it look like Jim will be coming and remember we need that girl friend of his too". The chestnut hair boy nodded as he walked off. Eris smiled as Lily sat down beside her and said, "Well all of it nearly done, but what about Lucy if we kill her she just transform her self". Eris smiled devilish and said, "what number is she?" Lily was confused and said, "um number 10 Eris and Josh I'd the onlyone that knows about her been a time lord of cause".

Eris then said, "I know that but Jim, Ariel and Jane don't know and when she transforms they be wanting to leave right away, as so as they can". Lily said, "why?" "Because she have a different form and believe it's not the Lucy they know". Lily and Eris laughed thinking they was going to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guy sorry for not updating in along time been busy with school and family here chapter 4 of my story enjoy :)**

**Chapter 4**

Back in U&amp;I Josh told jim who he thought he many of saw. Jim then said, "so do you think it's him then?". Josh nodded his head and said, "yh but another things is now he many try to get to you". Jim then said, "by doing what?". "Well one je could kidnap Ariel, second trap you so he can talk to you and try to get in for out of you". Jim then said, "why would he return after he knowing whats he done". Josh said, "I have no idea, I got to go okay" As Josh left Jim, Ariel and Jane came in from the another room. Ariel said, "he back isn't he" Jim nodded his head. Ariel hugged him. Jane said, "don't worry Lucy got the pirates everywhere in U &amp; I". Ariel and Jim broke they hug.

"I know Jane but why would Billy come back now after living us and then returning like one mouth later and then trying to kill Josh"". Ariel said, "Jim it be fine but finst Billy will have to get pasted lucy pirates first". Jim smiled and said, "yh true". Then pocahontas came in and said, "hey guys I got bad news and good news". Jane said, "what is it?".

"The bad news is lucy and Josh have already left for the non's kingdom, good news I'm queen until lucy gets back". Jane and the others said, "What!?". "They told us we be going to together" Jane said. Poco said, "they must of change they minds"

"Lucy and Josh are probly at the non's kingdom by now so what do we do?"Ariel asked. Jane then said, "I guessing we have to go to the non's kingdom and catch them up". Pocahontas said, "well yh I get silver to go with you". Jane then said, "okays me and Ariel will go, Jim could you stay here could you". Jim then said, "why can't I go with you, George gonna be here?". Pocahontas then said, "george has a he left his job for some reason" as she said looking at Jane. "That why you have to stay here" Ariel said. Jim nodded his head and said, "you be careful because I wouldn't now what to do if I lost you". "Same here"Ariel said.

Pocahontas said, "okay let get you ready then". As they got ready Josh and Lucy just got to then non's kingdom. Josh said, "what now then Lucy?". "Find out why they want us to Come here" Lucy said. As they went into the castle bailey, they didn't know Lily was watching them I her magic mirror. "They here Eris". "Good, good are plans is going as we planned make sure Billy in his places and get ready to start these games or in my case these Devil games". They both laughed Un were Ariel, Jane and silver were on they way to the non's kingdom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Outside Eris castle Ariel, Jane and silver were just arriving. Ariel said, "Okay, so what now we just can't walk right in can we?". Jane then said, "The plan is get into the castle and find Lucy and Josh right silver?" Silver nodded his head and said "right Jane, but how do we get in? But i think I know someone who help us get into the castle".

Jane then said, "who?" Suddenly a voice said, "me" As Ariel and Jane turned around to see man with brown hair a d had a pirate clothes on, he said, "Hi I'm Jack". "Jack here to help us, as Eris just not after Lucy and Josh". "What do you mean?" Ariel asked. "Well the game have invited everyone that Eris wants dead". Jane then said, "who she got then, mean who she keeping from you Jack?"

Jack smiled and said, "my wife Jasmine and my two daughters Odette and Melody". "how long have they been missing?" Jane Asked. Jack said, "they went missing two days ago". "How funny" Ariel said. "What do you mean Ariel? " Jane said. "Well 2 day ago Lucy just got that letter asking her to join the games" Ariel said. "Ariel your right" Silver Said.

"So why is she doing this, she doesn't know Lucy"Jane said. Silver then said, "but who does"everyone went into shook and shouted, "Lily!" Ariel then said, "I thought so". Jack who was confused said, "who's Lily?". Jane explained to him "she an old enemy of Lucy's and she maybe working with Eris". "And if she is we all in danger as lily not a normal girl". Ariel and Jane nodded in agreement. Jane then said, "Silver right, she a monster and knows a lot of dark magic".

Jack said, "So we in the shit then". "No Lucy power is more powerful then Lily all we have to do is get into that castles" Ariel said. "Ariel's right, so jack show us the way". As Jack showed them the way to get into the castle. Meanwhile Lucy and Josh was catched by Billy and Eris.

"You never get away with this Eris"Lucy shouted. Then suddenly someone said, "I think we have" Lucy looked at Josh and said, "It couldn't be". "Yes,yes it s me big sis!".

"Lily!" Lucy said in shock. "What is like you seen a ghost Sis" Lily said in a devilish voices. "Well yh" Lucy said. Josh then said, "What do you three wanted with us". Eris said, "We tell you two in time, but for now enjoy your new home". Billy opened the door leading to a bedroom and said, "Welcome to your new home". As they got throne into the room as they all laughed as they slammed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry i haven't update in a long time as i been pretty busy we finish school and with family but anyway this the next Chapter, So enjoys :) **

**Chapter 6 **

"Now what" Josh said. Lucy looked him and said, "Well know we sick to the plan we left Silver with and hope he brings Ariel and Jane, because only them two can defeat Eris, Lily and they old friend Billy". Josh nodded to his angle and hugged her and said "Well let hope they are coming, if not we have to create a new plan quickly".

Lucy smiled at him and kiss him lightly on his cheek and said, "Gets some rested we don't know what's going happening in these games". Josh and Lucy broke they hug and Josh went to gets some rested as Lucy look out the window hoping Silver, Ariel and Jane were coming.

Meanwhile outside Eris's castle Jack, Silver, Ariel and Jane was trying to figure a way in to the castle. Jack then found something. 'It could be away into the castle' Jack thought to himself. Jack then said, "hey guys come here I think I found away in". Jane then said, "Good work Jack". Jack looked at silver and said, "I told u silver I wasn't going mad". Silver laughed and said, "I know mates and I'm sorry".

Ariel open the door which lead in to the castle, Jack said, "This must be the entrance for the servants, mean people can come and go as long as they wanted to". "So if I'm I servant and I wanna go home early this is the way I get out without Eris seeing me" Ariel said. Jack then said, "Yes that the way it works". Silver then said, "Okay, well come on guys we got to save Lucy and Josh". Jack then said, "Okay you guys go on and I stay here if Eris see me again she now why I'm here". Ariel Smiled and said, "Thank you Jack". Jack smiled back and said, "Nope problem, Silver makes sure to bring my wife and daughters save to me". Silver nodded his head and said, "I will" as he walked though the secret entrance.

As they walked on it felt like they have been walking for ever until they came to a door. The door looked really old and as Jane opened the ancient door and walked though as Ariel and Silver followed right be hides her, the entrance lead them to the throne room where they were two royal thrones. One looked new as it had a different design, as the one right next to it looked old and been here since the castle been built. Silver then said, "Okay, you two go and find Lucy and Josh, while I go and find why the hell they wanted with them here". "Okay silver, what about jack's wife and daughters" Ariel asked. "Oh yes, also look for them too" Silver replied. Jane and Ariel nodded their heads as they all head in different directions.

As Jane and Ariel walked down the mystery hallway, they saw something or someone. Jane looked at Ariel as Ariel looked back at Jane. Ariel said, "What was that?" Jane then said, "I have no idea but let's keep going on we have to find Lucy and Josh". "Also Jack's family" Ariel added on. Jane nodded her to Ariel and they went on.

Meanwhile back in the trap room Lucy started a plan to escape plan just in case. As she was doing that she heard voices right be hide her. She turn around as she did no one was they just the darkness of the room and then she said, "Who they, come out of there". Again nothing came out of the darkness and said anything. Lucy repeated herself once again and said, "Who they, come out at once". As she demanded this time around, A women with dark hair as night came out of the darkness and then followed be hide her two daughters, one with black her and the other sunshine blond hair.

Lucy then said kindly, "I'm Queen Lucy of U&amp;I and please don't fear me I won't do you any harm and please what are your names, if I may ask?" The women with black hair as night said, "I'm Jasmine and these are my two daughters Odette and Melody". "Please to meet you three how long you been here for?" Lucy asked. "About two days" "Oh my, you must be hungry, here have this" As Lucy hand some food from her pocket to give to them. "Thank you your highness" They all said. Lucy smile and said, "Please call me Lucy we are all friends now". Then melody saw josh waking up and said, "Who's he?" Lucy smiled and said, "He my husband to be". As they all looked at josh getting up and as he turned around in surprise to see more people in the room then he remember before hoping of to sleep, then he said, "Um... Okay... What's going on?" Lucy smiled and said, "This is Jasmine and her two daughters Odette and Melody". "Hi it's nice to meet you all" Josh said.

Then suddenly the door opened and it was Eris. She then said "It's time to go". Josh then said, "Time to go where Eris?" "To start these games of course and also they someone who want to see you all before the games start" Eris said as she laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As they all walk into the Royal throne room, then Lucy saw Ariel and Jane tried up and right next to them was Silver and Jack. Jasmine shouted, "Jack!" As she did he looked up in happiness to see his beloved wife and daughters. As she run over to him and said "I thought I never see you again". Jack smiled and said, "Same here". Lucy and Josh ran over to Ariel, Jane and Silver. Then Josh said "Ariel and Jane are still out cold". "So is Silver, Josh" Lucy replied.

Then a puff of smoke came out of nowhere as smoke fade they were Eris, Lily and Billy standing there. Eris said, "I got young Billy here to find you friends and he did a pretty good don't you think".

I think you did amazing Job Eris" Lily said. Eris smiled and said, "It's time for the first and last games and the rules are no rules at all, what you have to do is safe your loves one before the boom goes off, okay" as she laughed devilish.

"Your time starts NOW!" Billy shouted as he started the boom timers. Lucy quickly untried Jane as Josh did but he untried Ariel. Josh then shouted, "What about Silver Lucy?" Lucy quickly thought and then said, "Try waking him up Josh, I take Ariel and Jane". As Josh hand Lucy Ariel, Lucy carried Ariel and Jane to safety. As Josh was trying to wake up Silver, Lucy said to Jasmine as she was coming her way with jack and said "Please watch Ariel and Jane for me". Jasmine said, "Of course "As Lucy went back to help Josh wake Silver Up. Josh saw Lucy running and shouted, "He not waking up".

Lucy then said as she got to him, "Don't worry I help you carry him" As Lucy took silvers other arm the counted down was starting to end. They quickly walked where everyone was.

Suddenly a big bang came out of no were, lucky Lucy and Josh made it back it time with Silver. But as they all looked in to the fire blazes they could only see Eris, Lily and Billy trying to find they way out but suddenly the castle started to fall into pieces. Lucy then said, "We can't help them now it too late, we have to get out of here quickly. Lucky Ariel and Jane woke up and wondering what the hell they were doing here. Lucy said, "I explain later but right now the castle to falling to pieces, so RUN!" They all made out in time and as they looked at the fire castle once more Lucy said, I think it's for us to go home". Everyone agree on that about that time Silver woken up, he was abit confused where he was and what he was doing but as Josh explain to him on the way home what happen everything made sense to him also for Jane and Ariel after Lucy explain to them.

**1 Week Later**

Lucy and Josh final got married and Ariel and Jim in engaged and for Jane well, Jane is happy to be home. But is it not long until some bad news turn up, Lucy called Ariel, Jane and Jim in to the throne room. As they walked into the throne room Ariel said, "What's up Lucy?" Lucy looked down and back up and said, "Here these have your names on it". Jim then said, "Who are these from Lucy?" Lucy then said, "They from the Goddess of U&amp;I" "Aren't they the ones who tells you how long you can be Queen, Lucy?" Ariel asked. "Yes Ariel that right" Lucy replied. As they all open they letters, it said, "_**To Ariel, Jane and Jim we are happy you joins us in U&amp;I But you time here is up, you must all leave here because this could affect your future if you don't leave also after you leave you won't remember you were here or meet anyone here. You go back to the right time and place where you were from and also have a lovely future ahead of you all.**_

_**Signal the goddess Minnie Mouse xx**_

Ariel looked at Lucy and said, "Will me and Jim still be together?" Lucy smiled and said, "I don't know, they could be a catch if you will be". Ariel and Jim smiled hoping for the bested that they will be together still. Jim then said, "Well thank you for the amazing adventure out of this world". Ariel then said, "Yh thank you Lucy and we know after we leave we really never forget you because you know why?" Lucy then asked, "Why?" Ariel then replied, "Because we will come here in our dream and remember you from there". Lucy smile and hugged Ariel and Jim. Lucy then remember something and said, "Oh yes Jane this letter for you". Jane took the letter and opened it. It said, _**"To Jane, We hope you be able to stay with us because this doesn't affect your future just Jim's and Ariel's. We hope you make the right choice. Signal Minnie Mouse Xx **_

"What was the letter about Jane" Ariel asked. Jane wasn't sure if she should tell Ariel and said, "Nothing important Ari". Then suddenly the door of U&amp;I appeared out of nowhere. Lucy then said, "It's time Jim and Ariel". Ariel and Jim looked at each other in shock, Ariel then said, "How come Jane not coming with us?" Jane then said, "Because it's not gonna affect my future just you two future, I'm so sorry". Ariel run over to Jane and hugged and said, "So that what was in the letter wasn't it". Jane replied, "Yh". They hugged broke as Lucy said, "You have go now Ariel, I'm sorry". Ariel then said, "Its fine Lucy, goodbye Jane, goodbye Lucy" Ariel said as she started to walk to the door whiling not to cry. "Goodbye Ariel you will always be my best friend" Jane said trying not to cry too. "Ariel its time, Bye Jane thanks for being amazing friend" Jim said as he hugged her. They hugged broke and him and Ariel walked in hand in hand though the door, then suddenly the door close and disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**1 year later **

Jane found happiness with silver and had two boys called Sinbad and Dimitri, but also having a family curse a pond them and bring it down on they family called the Hawkins and now the family future might be in danger. But also Lucy felt U&amp;I as after she found her husband Josh was cheating on her with her evil sister Lily and now the kingdom it ruled by king Triton with his wife Athena, king and Queen of the mermaids.

No one knows what happened to Jim or Ariel. A race against time I think but all as well that a mystery to be found out. U&amp;I It isn't called that no more as it's called Atlantic as that what the king and Queen of the mermaids named it.

Know the adventure is just start a cured family, a time lord on a run what else could happen, well that other story we all have to find out some day.

**The end...?**

_**This story continue in The curse of the Lion _Btw that not my story it a story that i have read and though to add on my version how it start but differently Also it only half of the story about the curse family the Hawkins, I will be continue the story about the time lord U &amp; I Lucy and tell you more about her **_

**_If you wanna see what happens with the Hawkins family, then jusy searched up: _****The Curse of the Lion and its by amazing writer named **jimxariel4everfan19 **:) **


End file.
